Last Togetherness
by Sachika Arikazuto
Summary: Aku yang harus yatim piatu sejak kecil, bisa merasakan kehangatan lagi oleh seorang gadis kecil yang sudah kucap sebagai milikku, yang juga tak pernah kusangka akan menyusul Kaa chan dan Tou san sebelumku./sedihnya gak sampe keluar air mata. Silahkan baca jika berminat.../ide pasaran/satu banding dua sama My Heartvoice Song
Summary of Last Togetherness:

Aku yang harus yatim piatu sejak kecil, bisa merasakan kehangatan lagi oleh seorang gadis kecil yang sudah kucap sebagai milikku, yang juga tak pernah kusangka akan menyusul Kaa chan dan Tou san sebelumku./sedihnya gak sampe keluar air mata. Silahkan baca jika berminat.../ide pasaran/satu banding dua sama My Heartvoice Song/sumbang review pliss(~.^)

Oneshoot

Last Togetherness

Sachika Arikazuto

No copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning: sedihnya gak terlalu kerasa.

Ini perpaduan yang aneh,tapi percayalah ini sudah lolos sensor untuk dibaca.n di awal cerita,Saku manggil Sasu nakama(teman dekat),dan bukan masih saat-saat pendekatan.

And this is it

,

,

,

'Pstt, ingat Uchiha sombong yang irit bicara itu?! Semua anggota keluarganya dibunuh semalam... Katanya sih, kolega ayahnya ada yang berkhianat... HIY, aku takut jadi orang kaya...'

'Benarkah?! Kalau begitu, kita tak boleh mendekatinya. Kalau tidak, kita bisa juga ikut diincar...'

'Waah benar, ayo tinggalkan dia sendirian...'

Beberapa anak lain yang mendengarnya pun ikut pergi, meninggalkanku...

Musim dingin semakin dingin tanpa kehadiran keluarga dinginku

"Brrrrr... Dingiiiiin"

Suara seseorang membangunkanku dari lamunan tentang mereka yang telah pergi

Pluk

Seseorang menepuk pelan bahuku dari belakang "Jangan pernah simpan kesedihan _nakama_ sendiri... Ayo berbagi sakit dengan Sakura~"

 _Nakama_... Meskipun bahkan aku tak mengenalmu, kau tetap memanggilku _nakama_ yang berarti sahabat...

Aku menginginkan sandaran, tapi tak punya keinginan untuk melepaskan harga diri Uchiha terakhirku.

"Hn, tidak"

Namun kau tetap menarikku dari dunia topeng yang menyesakkan

"Sakura tahu tatapan sedih itu... Yang selalu _nakama_ tahan dengan wajah dingin dan menusuk... Sudah, berbagi saja..."

Grep

Pelukan hangatmu jauh lebih dari yang pernah _Kaa san_ berikan...

 _ **Anata no nukumori**_

 _Kehangatanmu_

'Menangislah~ Kalau _nakama_ menangis, Sakura juga akan melakukannya' bisikan hangat yang menenangkan ini, malah memanaskan mataku...

Kata-kata itu entah mengapa, malah membuat sakit luar biasa dihatiku... Kau berhasil membuatku menangis untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupku...

"HIKS HIKS HUAAAAAAAAA~"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

Bahkan saat itu, tangisanmu jauh lebih keras dariku...

Beberapa menit berlalu, tangisku mulai mereda. Namun tidak bagimu...

"Su-sudah selesai?! Hiks hiks"

Tangisanmu yang paling lama berhenti, padahal kesedihan ini milikku... Setelah berhentipun, sesegukan tak bisa kau hindari...

"Hiks hiks ka-kalau merasa se-dih lagi, se-segera temui Sakura, hiks dan kita me-nangis ber-sama l-lagi... Hiks hiks"

"Hn"

Hanya dengan mengahapus jejak air mata dari _emerald_ menenangkanmu, sudah seperti menghapus segala kesakitanku...

"Sini, Sakura hapus juga milik _nakama_ "

Senyum saat menatapku, tak mungkin bisa kulupakan... Senyum menenangkan dan bukan dibuat-buat yang mampu mengukir senyum tipis dari wajah Uchiha sepertiku...

Hingga hari itu datang...

"Hari ini ulang tahun Saku looh~ Ayo kita _hanami_ dirumah Saku... Semua makanannya Saku yang buat, pasti enak"

"Hn"

Ingin kubalas ucapan _'Tanjoubi Omedetou_ ', namun lidah dan harga diriku tak bisa kulawan...

"Ayo tanding lari... Siapa yang pertama sampai dirumah, akan mendapat ayam goreng enak buatan _Kaa san_ "

Dia menyebut rumah dan bukan rumahku... Seperti kami tinggal seatap saja...

Ayam... Hewan yang salah satu bagian tubuhnya mirip gaya rambutku...

"Tantangan yang menarik"

"Mulai dari 1, 2- SAKU DULUAN!"

 _Onyx_ ku terbelalak melihat benda bergerak besar melaju kencang saat dia berlari menyeberang

"SAKURA, AWAS!"

TAP TAP TAP

BRUMMM

CKITTTTTT

DOR

'Kok malah Sasu _kun_ yang menangis...? Yang tertembak Sakura, apa yang kesakitan Sasu _kun_?! Hahaha~ pertukaran rasa, yah?!'

"Sial! kita gagal membunuh Uchiha terakhir. Cepat tembak dia sebelum ramai"

"Tapi Jirobo, dia sedang berduka atas temannya..."

"Chouji bodoh... Aku benci menjadi saudaramu. Biar aku yang menembaknya"

Ternyata... Sasarannya adalah aku... Anak perempuan yang membuatku tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya, terluka karenaku...

'J-Jadi... Begini ya, rasanya tertembus peluru?! Sakit-sakit perih... Sasu _kun_ tak boleh memainkan benda itu, ya?! Bahaya... Kalau terluka, Sakura juga yang khawatir...'

 _ **Sore to onaji de kiette shimau kana?**_

 _Seketika itu juga kenapa bisa lenyap?_

Untuk pertama kalinya kau memanggil namaku dan bukan _nakama_... Sesekali menggunakan _suffix kun_ yang bahkan tak pernah _Kaa san_ , Itachi _nii_ , apalagi _Tou san_ gunakan. Sangat menyenangkan saat mendengarnya...

Mataku sangat perih saat itu... Tak bisa mengeluarkan air mata... Semakin menyayat hati...

'Sasu _kun_ ingin menangis?! Mau kugantikan? Saku benci melihat Sasu _kun_ sedih...'

Aku jauh lebih benci melihatmu sekarat...

Aku yang saat itu masih polos dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, hanya bisa berteriak meminta tolong...

DOR

"Mati kau, Uchiha kecil! Ayo Choupengecut"

"UKH"

'Kita seimbang... Saku sampai berpikir, mungkin kita berjodoh hingga takdir jahat juga sama...'

Itu memang benar... Makanya, tetaplah hidup agar kita bisa terus bersama...

 _Emerald_ indahnya meredup perlahan

Segala kekuatan yang ada, kupakai untuk menggendong teman pertamaku...

Perlahan-lahan orang-orang dewasa mulai berkumpul dan mengerubungiku yang masih menggendong Sakura, teman rambut pinkku yang penuh senyuman dengan gaya _bridal style_...

'Psst, dua anak itu korban tabrak lari... Kudengar itu disengaja'

'Bukan. Tapi mereka berdua ditembak orang tak dikenal. Lihat bekas tembakan diperut mereka'

'Anak laki-laki itu, Uchiha terakhir yang tidak dibunuh karena pergi ke sekolah'

'Ooh~ jadi pemusnahan, toh!'

Segala ocehan itu tak kami hiraukan, mereka hanya iblis-iblis yang mulutnya jauh lebih lihai dibanding gerakan... Tak memikirkan keadaan bahan gunjingan dan terus mengoceh menjijikkan...

" _Baa san_ , tolong bawa kami ke rumah sakit... Temanku harus diselamatkan..." yang kumintai tolong adalah seorang ibu pirang yang kebetulan lewat dan tidak termasuk kerumunan memuakkan ini

"YA AMPUN, NAK! APA YANG TERJADI PADA KALIAN!"

'T- _Tasukette_... Temanku... Harus diselamatkan' kekuatan yang kupunya hanya sebatas ini

"KALIAN MANUSIA ATAU BINATANG, HUH?! BAWA SALAH SATU DARI MEREKA KE RUMAH SAKIT! ATAU KALIAN MAU, SALAH SATU ANAK KALIAN KUTEMBAK MATI?!"

Shine:kasar amat bahasanya...

Readers:gimana kagak,authornya aja kejam gitu...masa' SasuSaku dibikin sesadis gini?!

BTtS

"Biar aku saja, aku punya mobil yang diparkir dekat sini" seorang paman berambut putih panjang masuk ke sela-sela kerumunan.

,

,

Mataku mengerjap berulangkali. Disini pasti rumah sakit...

"Oh, Sasu sudah sadar?!... _Konbanwa_ ~" senyum yang sama lagi, mengapa wajahmu selalu begitu?! Seakan segala derita tak pernah kau rasakan... "Terimakasih, ini hadiah terbaik untuk Saku... Sejak dulu Saku ingin sekali kesini, mendatangi tempat dimana cita-cita Saku menjadi nyata adalah hal terindah untuk Saku... _Doumo_ "

Senyum yang kali ini sangat kubenci, mengapa harus muncul?! Senyuman sama yang pernah ditunjukkan _Kaa san_ dan _Tou san_ sebelum pergi...

"Sakura duluan, Sasuke... Saat Sakura pergi, pastikan tak ada tetesan air mata yang Saku lihat dari sana..."

Sudah kuduga

" _Baka_ , jangan bicara seperti itu"

Kau terbaring di kamar yang sama denganku... Namun perbedaan tempat tidur dan tenaga membuat kita terpisah... Ingin mendatangimu, namun keadaanku juga parah...

"Setelah ini... Pergilah ke rumah Saku, tinggallah disana dan gantikan Saku... Kita bertukar tempat dan orang tua..."

Sreet

"Ini, pengganti kue ulang tahun Sakura...- jangan dimakan, loh!"

Sebuah surat yang ia tulis sendiri... Khas anak-anak, dilipat membentuk angsa... Tanganku tak berani menghancurkan keindahannya...

"Ayo bukalah~"

Namun perintah pertamamu tak mungkin bisa kutolak

Sret Sreets

 _ **Hidup Saku terasa lengkap saat bertemu Sasu**_

 _ **Tangisan yang selalu Sasu tahan, membuat Saku tak bisa berhenti mengikuti Sasu...**_

 _ **Sayangnya kita tak bisa terus bersama**_

 _ **Kami sama memanggil Saku terlalu cepat hingga kata**_ _ **Aku mencintaimu**_ _ **tak bisa Saku ucapkan saat usia kita cukup**_

 _ **Surat Haruno Sakura hanya untuk Uchiha Sasuke... Anak kesepian yang selalu Saku cintai**_

Tatapanku segera beralih pada gadis kecil diseberang sana

Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku menyebut namanya dengan nada sangat panik "SAKURA!"

Kucabut infus pada tanganku... Gadis kecil itu, matanya mulai tertutup sambil terus menatapku penuh senyuman...

" _Jaa ne_ , Sasuke _kun_ "

Wajah penuh rona kemerahan tak bisa kau sembunyikan...

 _ **Dakishime te teanji te hoshii**_

 _Namun aku ingin merasakan pelukan_

Kali ini, aku sangat membenci senyuman dan panggilan namaku... Kumohon, jangan pergi...

Tes

"Kok menangis~?! Kan sudah Saku bilang"

'Jangan pergi' susah payah kubisikkan dua kata penuh makna ditelinga kirinya

"Tapi ini saatnya kita berpisah..."

Hadiah pertama dan terakhir dariku, ditahun pertama dan terakhir kita hampir merayakannya... Adalah

Cup

Ciuman pertama dan terakhir

 _ **Owari ga atte mo**_

 _Meski jika ada akhir_

Matamu tertutup rapat, bersama senyum terakhir yang kulihat...

"Tenangkan dirimu, nak... Temanmu sudah pergi..."

Tatapanku kosong melihat mayat teman pertamaku

"Dokter... Sejak tadi, kau sudah disini, kan?! Benar begitu, KAN?!"

"Sebelum kau sadar, dia menulis surat untukmu setelah tahu ini hari terakhirnya bersamamu. Hari ini... Ulang tahun Sakura, kan?!"

Kutatap dokter disampingku setengah kaget

Jeda sejenak...

"Aku, ibunya... Sakura. Kau Sasuke, kan?! Uchiha terakhir? Sakura menderita penyakit jantung koroner, dan..." tangis sesegukan muncul saat Baa san disampingku tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya "Tinggallah bersamaku seperti yang Sakura inginkan" seketika sesegukan yang tadi terdengar, hilang seperti tak pernah keluar. Namun digantikan oleh air mata yang deras berguguran bagai Niagara.

Beberapa tahun kemudian

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

'Hah HAH HAH'

"Akhirnya terpojok, kau!" benda yang sangat kau benci tertodong lagi padaku "Pelurumu, habis?! Uchiha terakhir?!"

"Kupikir kau sudah tiada. Kalau sudah dewasa seperti ini, aku rela menembakmu mati" ini pria tua yang kuingat bernama Chouji

'Maaf Sakura... Aku mengingkari janji... Pekerjaanku sekarang, mengharuskanku memiliki benda itu...'

Setelah sampai disana, kau boleh menghukumku...

Kira-kira... Sudah sebesar apa, kau sekarang?! Pasti wajahmu sudah membutakan mata Itachi _nii_...

DOR

Mataku terbelalak

Ini... Bahkan rasanya... Jauh lebih sakit dibanding saat dulu... Karena, saat peluru itu menembus dada kiriku... Teringat wajahmu saat kau... Melarangku memiliki benda itu...

Tunggu aku, Haruno Sakura...

Senyum kedua seumur hidupku tersungging tipis mengingat kita akan segera bertemu

,

,

,

This is the end of the story

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

Tenggat waktu bikin ni fict bahkan jauh lebih cepet dibanding yg lain,yaitu dua ...padalah yg lain banyak yg ngaret n gak bisa diselesaikan padahal udah dibikin berminggu"...emang yah,nulis itu harus sense n gak,bisa asal bikinnya n ancur ntar...

Gak bikin sedih,ya...gak berhasil bikin air mata jatoh?!gak sesedih my sad song?!ceritanya mirip itu?!ceritanya kependekan?!alurnya kecepetan?!waaaaa... Shine adalah author yg gagal...

Yaampun...anak" jenis apa,yg ciuman pas umurnya belum sampe sepuluh?!author cabul...

Hm...shine gak bisa ngomong banyak untuk fict ini...(padahal sesi ngomong aja,sampe 4 paragraf)yang jelas,shine cuman mau bilang,ini fict aneh yg shine banggakan. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please

Tambahan:setelah ini akan ada fict baru yang berinisial O. K.

Numpang iklan:

Light and Dark: bercerita tentang pembunuh bayaran [BlackShing] beraura gelap dan [KFU] entahlah mereka ini apa -_-a yang ditawan sama BlackShing karna kalah nyusup buat blablablabla...{supernatural fict}

Different but Same: tentang Sasuke yang selalu merasa sial karena bertemu gadis aneh yang awalnya dikira bisu dan blablablabla... {penuh kelucuan dan keOOCan}

Dark Side: berkisah tentang pasangan tunangan(?) SasuSaku yang sangat disegani karena kekuatan yang kalau digabungkan bisa sangat mengerikan, bahkan bisa mengalahkan dua batalyon klan Senju dan Uchiha, kembalinya masa lalu mereka berdua, dan Sakura yang diharuskan memberikan penerus sebelum blablablabla... {supernatural fict}


End file.
